


Chase Scene

by missmyth



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, ekko está lleno de odio y sarcasmo, en el cual jinx se olvida de las lecciones básicas de primeros auxilios, y vi falla todos los skillshots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmyth/pseuds/missmyth
Summary: Llegó con una explosión, inspirada en la última película que había visto –una película horrible, pero le gustó que las explosiones fueran de varios colores, todos ellos tan chillones que dolían a la vista—, con una proclamación que casi se quedó atascada en su garganta de lo mucho que le costó dejar de reír.





	Chase Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Un one-shot que escribí al comienzo del año, originalmente para una amiga.  
> ¡Espero que os guste tanto cómo a ella!

Aquel día de la semana estaba fichado como visita a Piltover. Llegó con una explosión, inspirada en la última película que había visto –una película horrible, pero le gustó que las explosiones fueran de varios colores, todos ellos tan chillones que dolían a la vista—, con una proclamación que casi se quedó atascada en su garganta de lo mucho que le costó dejar de reír. La agente llegó la primera. ¡La cacho burra no tenía modales! Le estaba saludando, y la muy borde casi le encesta un manotazo en la cara mientras estaba hablando. Por suerte, se lo vio venir, así que empezó su juego al pilla-pilla antes de que le alcanzara.  
A medida que recorría las calles de aquella ciudad tan brillante, se fue percatando de las decoraciones tan coloridas, de los carteles con palabras que le parecían aburridas y cutres, de los fuegos artificiales que no le pertenecían. ¡Hoy era un día de fiesta! Oh, no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Ella también contribuiría. Mientras Vi estaba ocupada reduciendo pequeñas estructuras que nadie usaba a ladrillos (¡Gracias, manazas!), Jinx se tomó la molestia de dejar un mensajito con su espray favorito. Reprimió una risita entre dientes al imaginarse la cara de los niños que leyeran eso, justo antes de esquivar a la peli-rosa. Espinas le ganó un poco de tiempo derrumbando la fuente de la plaza. Nota mental: chochar esos cinco con el tiburón.  
Todo se volvió más divertido cuando apareció el sombrero de la Sheriff—ah sí, y la Sheriff también. Se había traído un equipo entero, pero no había por qué preocuparse, todos ellos tenían muy mala puntería. En plan, _muy mala_ puntería. El único que consiguió rozarle el pelo se ganó un buen calambrazo de Chispitas. Aparte de eso, ¡se lo estaba pasando de muerte!  
_Bang._  
Por un segundo, no supo por qué a Pium Pium le habían salido granitos. Entonces se fijó mejor, descubriendo que eran gotitas. _Vaya rollo._ Jinx aceleró a pesar de que eso provocara que perdiera más gotitas –mientras solo fueran gotitas, no pasaba nada—, escalando el muro del callejón el que se había metido. No debió de aterrizar bien, porque el tobillo le empezó a dar la lata de lo lindo. Aún así, no se detuvo. ¿Cómo podría? Zigzagueó por los callejones, burlando a la pasma, haciéndole el lío a Caitlyn Wonka. Podía ver el final del distrito. Manazas le estaba esperando. Bueno, parecía que aquel día también sería el día en que descubriría a que saben esos guanteletes. Vi acabó de preparar su ataque, y se lanzó hacia ella. Jinx le dedicó un guiño con los dos ojos. Se pudo escuchar un golpetazo, pero no sintió nada. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, abrió uno de sus ojos. Obviamente, no logró ver mucho.  
Sólo a alguien interponiéndose entre ambas. Alguien que—espera, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para detener un ataque como ese? Vi le gritó algo que la perseguida no llegó a oír, ni se molestó en pensar en qué podría haber sido. En un movimiento rápido, con la suficiente fuerza, aquella sombra se las arregló para hacer que la agente perdiera el equilibrio. Entonces estiró su brazo libre hacia atrás, tomando la muñeca de la pálida mujer. Ésta se preparó para darle un buen calambrazo. No obstante, ni su cabecita, ni su cuerpecillo recibieron instintos de autodefensa. Eso era raro. En fin, ya se preocuparía por eso más tarde. De momento, se dejaría llevar. Literalmente. Quien quiera que fuera había echado a correr, prácticamente arrastrándola consigo.  
Le guió por callejones estrechos, demasiado estrechos como para que pudiera pasar todo el equipo a la vez. Después les confundieron momentáneamente saltando de tejado en tejado. Juzgando por cómo se movía, La Bala Perdida solo pudo asumir que no era la primera vez que hacía parkour. Hasta acabar en la gran plaza. Allí se abrieron paso por la multitud, entorpeciendo el avance de los polis. Finalmente, acabaron en las afueras de la gran ciudad. No se detuvieron hasta alcanzar un gran vertedero—probablemente donde acababa toda la basura, tanto de Piltover como de Zaun. Entonces, _sólo entonces,_ le dejó ir. Antes de hacer nada, Jinx se tomó unos instantes para estudiar a su supuesta salvación.  
Era un chico bastante más joven que ella, delgado pero en forma. Su vestimenta era sencilla, desgastada y sucia—una camiseta de tirantes color arena, bajo una pieza de cuero que parecía su única armadura, aparte del cinturón que recorría su torso, unos bombachos oliva con un gran parche de una tonalidad más oscura tejida por encima. Un pañuelo rojo, junto a unas gafas de trabajo cubría la mayor parte de su cuello. En cuanto al calzado, no sabía si eran botas altas, o zapatos con protecciones (¿tal vez eran las dos cosas a la vez?). Alzó sus rosados ojos a tiempo para ver cómo dejaba caer la mano tras habérsela pasado por el rostro. Lo tenía parcialmente pintado de blanco, al igual que su pelo, una especie de tatuaje en forma de reloj de arena. Ojos castaños se cruzaron con los de ella.  
“¿En qué estabas pensando?” Gruñó el chico de malhumor, cansado.  
Jinx ladeó la cabeza, esbozando la sonrisa que siempre dibujaba en sus mensajes, en su rostro.  
“Yo no pienso, tío.” Respondió simplemente, usando la punta de una de sus largas trenzas para limpiar a su ametralladora favorita. “Además, no eres quién para hacer esa pregunta.” Bufó risueña, poniendo los brazos en jarra a la vez que se inclinaba en su dirección. “¿Sabes en qué lío te has metido?”  
“Ya. Ya sé que no piensas.” Replicó más borde que antes, haciendo oídos sordos a sus últimos comentarios. “Si te hubieras parado a pensar, no te habrían dado.” Añadió mientras señalaba el agujerito en su hombro con un leve gesto de cabeza.  
Se llevó una mano a su muñeca, empezando a desenvolver un poco de las vendas bajo sus guantes. Cuando tuvo la cantidad suficiente, la arrancó con los dientes. Hizo ademán de estirar el brazo hacia ella. Sus instintos se activaron, haciéndola retroceder en un gesto rápido, sin apartar la mirada de él. Eso no lo detuvo. Espinas se dejó caer. Aquello sí que lo frenó. Le miró extrañado por un instante. El segundo pasó, y dejó caer los párpados con un suspiro.  
“Está bien.” Resopló tras volver a abrirlos, lanzándole la tela. La mujer la atrapó torpemente en el aire, unos pocos metros por encima del barro. “Cúbrete esa herida. Ni que sea para detener la hemorragia.” Le advirtió mientras se volteaba hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos.  
Tras inspeccionar aquel cacho de tirita con expresión de exagerada desconfianza, Jinx se la lanzó a Pium-Pium rápidamente, como si fuera un objeto ardiente.  
“No parece envenenado.” Opinó Espinas, moviendo sus fauces a destiempo. “Solo está muy sucio.”  
“Ya pero, ¿y si esparce esporas supermortales cuando entre en contacto con la sangre?” Replicó la humana entre siseos, frunciendo el ceño. “O peor aún, ¿y si es una venda dentada y en vez de tapar el agujero se me empieza a comer el brazo?”  
“Entonces los Mascafuegos se hubieran quedado sin trabajo.”  
“Supongo que tienes razón. Pero considera lo siguiente—“  
Un exasperado gruñido les cortó la conversación. “¡Tan solo ponte la maldita venda de una vez!” Lanzacohetes y dueña se volvieron hacia el propietario de la voz al mismo tiempo. “Es un trapo normal y corriente. Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo hablando con ese besugo lo único que conseguirás será perder más sangre.” Explicó con el ceño fruncido, la nariz algo arrugada.  
“¿Ah sí? ¡Demuéstralo!” Le retó la criminal tras unos instantes de dilación.  
El chico volvió a bufar, sus oscuros ojos vagando por el suelo. Para sorpresa de ambas, tomó un fragmento de cristal, punzándose la punta de un dedo. Tan rápido como se hizo un agujerito, lo presionó contra las vendas. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a mostrárselo. Ya no goteaba. Jinx intercambió una mirada con el arma pesada, quién se quedó boquiabierta.  
Cómo una niña ingenua, imitó sus gestos. Cuando tuvo una mano ocupada con la pieza contra su hombro, le miró expectante. “¿Así?”  
El espadachín asintió levemente. “Pero a no ser que quieras estarte así un buen rato, te diría de atártelo alrededor. Es más práctico.”  
Jinx ladeó los labios. “Si hay algo que nunca me enseñaron, es a hacer nudos.”  
La primera reacción del otro fue arquear una ceja. “¿Entonces como es que tienes cinturones tan bien atados?”  
“… ¿Se atan ellos solos?”  
La mano de él se volvió a topar con su rostro en un golpe tan seco como sonoro. Mascullo algo para sí, algo que no logró oír del todo bien. Tan solo esperaba que fueran halagos. “En ese caso, deja que lo haga yo.” Suspiró, dejándola caer de nuevo.  
La Bala Perdida echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una mueca de sospecha. En aquel momento, en aquella situación, tenía opciones de diálogos tan variadas como las armas que le esperaban en casa. “No intentarás nada raro con ese bate que tienes ahí, ¿verdad?”  
Una mano descansó en su pecho, mientras la otra se alzaba. Había adaptado una postura que le recordaba a los políticos de aquellas cintas tan aburridas que se tuvo que tragar en un día pasado que había olvidado por completo. “Tienes mi palabra.” Le prometió en una voz suave, para variar.  
Jinx entornó los ojos. Para entonces eran borrosas e incompletas, pero recordaba muchas promesas que le hicieron, solo para romperlas. Lo mismo iba por las conversaciones. Charlas sencillas, amigables, que desembocaban en traición. Aquel chico no tenía por qué ser distinto. No obstante, algo en lo más profundo de su mente insistía en que con él podía fiarse un pelo. En pocas ocasiones escuchaba a la plasta de su vocecilla de la razón. Al salir de sus pensamientos, descubrió que su cuerpo se le había adelantado. Su brazo había ido a su bola, estirándose hacia el extraño, quién le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de avanzar hacia ella.  
La metralleta le susurró en un hilo de voz cuan conejito. La mujer parpadeó. No había caído hasta ahora. Nota mental número dos: pedirle a Pium Pium que le hiciera una lista de las cosas que se le olvidaban.  
“Eh, aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.”  
“¿En serio?” Su enfermero provisional alzó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de sorpresa. Al recibir un asentimiento, sacudió la cabeza, resoplando más bien divertido. “Pensaba que lo había hecho hace rato.” Masculló algo después de aquello, pero ni la maniática ni sus armas llegaron a oírlo ni entenderlo. “Mi nombre es Ekko.”  
Jinx dejó escapar una risotada estúpida. “Suena a muñekko.” Él reaccionó con unas risas sarcásticas, cuyas pausas eran demasiado largas para el gusto de ella.  
El instante en que terminó su pequeño trabajo, una sirena, tanto lejana como ahogada, acabó con la calma. Ekko alzó la cabeza enseguida, alerta. Al mismo tiempo, Jinx miró por encima del hombro.  
“No tardarán mucho en llegar.” Advirtió el chaval, tirando de la cuerda de un dispositivo que había llevado a sus espaldas todo el rato, aunque la otra no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta el momento. “Pero sí el suficiente como para que te des el piro.” Añadió, caminando en dirección por la que habían venido.  
Jinx gesticuló dramáticamente, posando una mano en su pecho como si en serio eso le hubiera ofendido. “¿Crees que me voy a ir? ¡Pero si no me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada bonito, ni a comenzar la fiesta!  
Ekko se detuvo, dando media vuelta, disparándole una mirada afilada. “Vas a irte. Fiesta cancelada. Vuelve más tarde.” Sin darle tiempo a replicar, echó a correr, desapareciendo tras los montones de chatarra.  
Tan rápido como se quedaron solas, Espinas habló una vez más. “¿Le hacemos caso?” Inquirió, ladeando la cabeza. “Honestamente, sería lo más sensato.”  
La chica consideró las órdenes por unas milésimas de segundo. Durante las cuales desvío la mirada hacia su hombro. Con una nueva sonrisa, le dio de comer a sus armas cohetes y balas respectivamente. “Por supuesto que no. ¿Alguna vez hemos hecho algo sensato?” Río mientras trotaba en dirección contraria por la que había ido el zaunita.


End file.
